


to kiss a rock

by jinwoosmile



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, lowkey binu, myungjin for one line if you squint and cock your head to the left, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: “So,” the DJ said, eyes all crinkly in a smile. “Which member is the best kisser?”Now, the proper answer would definitely have been for them all to argue that they were the best kisser.Instead, Minhyuk had snorted. “MJ-hyung,” he said easily.or; rocky has kissed all the members. this is how





	to kiss a rock

Honestly, the whole ordeal was the radio host’s fault. They hadn’t been _prepped_ for this question, who would blame Minhyuk for answering honestly?

Okay, okay, so _maybe_ he should have thought a little bit harder before blurting out his answer to the question. But the DJ was so smiley and the show had been going so well, so the atmosphere really leant to Minhyuk answering the question really _really_ easily.

“So,” the DJ said, eyes all crinkly in a smile (“An evil smile!” Myungjun shouted in the car an hour later, on the drive back to their dorm). “Which member is the best kisser?”

Now, the proper answer would definitely have been for them all to argue that _they_ were the best kisser. If they had been warned that this was going to be a question, that’s _exactly_ how they would have answered it, Jinwoo assured their manager.

Instead, Minhyuk had snorted. “MJ-hyung,” he said easily.

The room went quiet. Minhyuk realized that, _oh_ , they should be arguing that they all were the best kisser. Everyone was looking at him. _You wanted to be an actor, Minhyuk–improvise!_ “I mean, he’s the same height as most girls. He’d be the easiest to kiss.”

That was enough for Myungjun to start spluttering indignantly, and Jinwoo cut in with “If that’s the case then _I_ am definitely the best kisser!” Which made everyone laugh, and the radio DJ was babbling over them as the taller members tried to assert that being tall was definitely better for kissing. The show went on, and Minhyuk’s comment went forgotten.

At least until the car ride.

“What do you _mean_ you’ve kissed all the members?” Sanha’s eyes were huge, and his pink eyebrows only made them look wider as he leaned forward from the middle seat in the back to talk to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shrugged. “I mean that I’ve kissed all the members,” he said, tapping away on his phone. He risked his little animated man dying to shoot Sanha a grin. “Except you.”

Sanha’s face turned beet red, an interesting look underneath his cotton candy-colored hair. “Seriously,” he hissed. “Binnie-hyung? You’ve kissed Binnie-hyung?”

On Sanha’s left, Dongmin took his headphones out of his ears. “I love this story,” he sighed happily. To Minhyuk’s right, Bin flopped back in his captain’s chair with a groan.

“Do we have to go through this again?” he whined.

“Absolutely,” Myungjun said, leaning forward and grabbing Bin’s seat.

Minhyuk laughed, letting his character die and then pocketing his phone. “Okay, so...”

* * *

“Minhyuk,” Bin panted.

A groan was the only response Minhyuk could manage. They were sprawled on the floor of the practice room, recovering from a dance practice so many hours long that Minhyuk couldn’t remember when they had started.

There was a shuffle, and Minhyuk managed to move his head enough that he could see Bin where he’d rolled over onto his stomach. He’d just had his thirteenth birthday, and claimed that his face had definitely started to lose its baby fat.

Minhyuk didn’t really see it, but Bin had started getting stronger for sure and his hits hurt a little more than they used to, so he wasn’t going to argue.

“Minhyuk,” Bin whined again.

“Whaaaat.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Minhyuk considered the question. “I’ve kissed my mom,” he said. “I have an auntie that insists on kisses, too, even though I only see her at Chuseok.”

The smack that came on his ankle was half-hearted, but still stung a bit. “Not like that,” Bin said. “I mean, like, _kissed_ someone. Someone that’s not family.”

Hauling himself into a sitting position, Minhyuk thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “Nope.”

Bin groaned, and rolled onto his back dramatically. Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“What if,” Bin continued. “Minhyuk, what if we _never kiss anyone_?”

There was another beat, where Minhyuk mulled it over. “Eh,” he finally said.

“Eh?” Bin repeated. He jerked up, and then twisted around to look at Minhyuk. “ _Eh?_ ” He looked so scandalized, you might have thought Minhyuk had suggested they skip out on dinner for the next week. “We’re trainees! We don’t have time to date! If we debut–”

“ _When_ we debut,” Minhyuk corrected automatically.

Bin tisked. “Fine, _when_ we debut, we probably won’t have time to date either. What if we go our whole lives without kissing anyone? What if we get to our service and all the other guys are talking about first kisses and we haven’t had ours? What if–”

At that point, Minhyuk was tired of listening to Bin talk. So, he leaned over and put his mouth on Bin’s mouth, which made Bin stop talking really quickly.

Honestly–it wasn’t that great. It was sweaty and therefore kind of salty, and Bin was mostly stock still. So Minhyuk leaned back again, wiped his mouth, and said, “There you go. Do you think we need to run the dance again before we go back to the dorms?”

* * *

Sanha cackled gleefully. “You really thought you’d make it to the military without kissing anyone?” he asked, grinning.

Bin sunk lower in his seat in the car. “I was _thirteen_ ,” he hissed. “Thirteen.” He glared at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk simply smiled back at him, then ducked the neck pillow that was thrown across the car at him.

From the passenger seat, Jinwoo groaned and turned around. “Can you all keep it together for like, two more minutes? We’re literally just down the street from the dorm.” He fixed Bin with one of his especially mom-ish looks, and Minhyuk got a mumbled apology as they were pulling up in front of their apartment.

As they tumbled out of the car, Sanha slid up behind Minhyuk. “How did you kiss Jinwoo?” he asked, eyes glued to their short leader as he led the way up the stairs, digging the keys to their apartment out of his backpack.

Minhyuk opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off.

“Like Bin, it was an unsolicited kiss,” Jinwoo called over his shoulder, without looking back at them.

Sanha’s cheeks turned pink at having been caught whispering, and Minhyuk grinned.

* * *

Writing lyrics was hard.

Minhyuk was, of course, extremely thankful to the company for allowing him and Jinwoo to write lyrics and put them on their albums. Not all idols were allowed to contribute to their albums, and being able to give Aroha something that he wrote made Minhyuk’s heart light in a way he couldn’t quite describe.

But, also–writing lyrics was _hard_.

With a groan, Minhyuk scratched another line out of the rap he was working on. This song should be _easy_ –they’d met with the writer of the song a couple times, and he’d given them lyrics about struggling to achieve their dreams against other people’s expectations. It spoke very strongly to Bin, and Minhyuk too–they trained for so long, the lyrics touched feelings that had run deep for seven years now.

Instead of those emotions flowing easily, though, Minhyuk had been struggling to get _anything_ written for the past several hours. Now, it was after one o’clock in the morning, he was still in the company building, and he had nothing to show for it.

The door opened, and Minhyuk didn’t glance up. Instead he continued to glare at his pencil.

“Hey,” Jinwoo said, dumping his notebook onto the table next to Minhyuk and his backpack on the floor as he sat down next to him. “Any progress?”

Minhyuk blew air out of his nose. “Barely.”

With a hum, Jinwoo tugged gently on Minhyuk’s notepad. He let it go easily, eager to have a break from its mocking yellow paper. “How long did he say to make it?”

“About twenty seconds,” Minhyuk sighed. “What I’ve got there is like...ten.”

Jinwoo hummed again. He put the notepad down and opened his own notebook, copying the lines down into his own notebook. “Okay,” he said. “What about this...”

As frustrating as writing lyrics was, Minhyuk loved doing it with Jinwoo. He was a calming presence, letting Minhyuk talk through his lyrics over and over until he finally found the right words and the right pace. His suggestions were always thoughtful, and more often than not were extremely helpful.

“What about, instead of saying “I’m never going to quit,” you said “Don’t ever hope for me to quit?” It flows really well with the last line,” Jinwoo said, scrawling the words out in a blank corner of the page.

Minhyuk stopped in front of the notebook (he’d long ago shoved his chair back and begun pacing along the length of the table). He said the words in his head, and then aloud, and then repeated them again in a slightly different cadence. He looked over at Jinwoo, who was still looking at the page, bopping his head slightly as he mouthed the words of the rap. Jinwoo must have felt Minhyuk’s stare, because he glanced over. “What?”

With a surge forward, Minhyuk grabbed Jinwoo’s face and sealed their lips together hard for a long moment. Then he pulled back and said, “You’re so brilliant I could kiss you.”

Jinwoo blinked several times. Minhyuk was still holding his face. “Yeah, you should have said that before you kissed me,” he said. “Not after.” And then Minhyuk started laughing, finally letting Jinwoo’s face go as he sat back down in his chair.

Smiling and shaking his head, Jinwoo pulled the notebook back towards him. “I wanted to work on the words for Fireworks, too. No more kissing ‘til this is done too, alright?”

* * *

“Because of a rap lyric?” Sanha laughed, leaning on the coffee table in the living room.

“Because of a _very good_ rap lyric,” Jinwoo called from the kitchen. Minhyuk shook his head, leaning his head back to rest on the couch cushions. He and Sanha were sitting on the floor of the living room, waiting for dinner to be done.

Dinners in the dorm were a decidedly domestic affair–Myungjun and Jinwoo would usually cook, Dongmin and Bin would set the table, and then Minhyuk and Sanha would tidy and do the dishes. Sanha usually complained, but all it ever earned him was a snap of the dish towel from one of the hyungs.

“How much longer?” Minhyuk called towards the kitchen.

“Not much, stop asking!” Jinwoo shouted back. “Where are Bin and Dongmin? The table needs setting.”

Myungjun breezed by the living room, hands full of dirty kitchen rags that had been accumulating by the kitchen sink for at least a week. “Probably all tangled up on Dongmin’s bed. God, they’re gross.” He dumped the rags into a basket of dirty clothes sitting in the living room, then disappeared down the hallway. “Yah! Soap couple! Come do your job!”

Sanha suddenly gasped, head snapping back towards Minhyuk. “Hyung,” he said. “ _How_ did you kiss Dongmin-hyung and _live_? Binnie-hyung would _never_ let someone–”

Minhyuk blinked, then threw his head back and laughed. “Because,” he said, grinning widely. “If _I_ hadn’t kissed Dongmin, then _Bin_ never would have.”

* * *

Bin was in love with Dongmin. It was obvious.

Painfully obvious.

So painfully obvious that if Minhyuk had to see the longing looks Bin gave Dongmin when he thought no one was watching _one more time_ he just might actually cause someone physical pain.

Dongmin was just as bad–a little more subtle than Bin, maybe, on the longing looks. But Dongmin was also _incapable_ of not talking about Bin.

So Minhyuk was stuck either listening to Dongmin wax poetics about how great Bin was, listening to Bin moan about how gorgeous Dongmin was, or listening to them pretend their feelings didn’t exist as they spoke to one another.

It was _torture._

There had been several frantic consultations with Jinwoo–something _had_ to be done. The team couldn’t go on like this.

“Won’t it be worse if they actually get together, though?” Myungjun said from his mat.

Jinwoo scrubbed a hand through his hair. They only had a limited amount of time time before Bin and Eunwoo would eventually make their way into the bedroom they all shared (well, except for Minhyuk. He’d rather sleep in the kitchen than keep the others awake with the light off his phone). Sanha was at a guitar practice, giving them a rare half-full dorm.

“At least if they’re together there won’t be so much _pining_ ,” Jinwoo said finally. “They’d be happier, and that would be best for the team, don’t you think?” He looked between Myungjun and Minhyuk for agreement.

Myungjun sighed in resignation, reaching towards the edge of the room for his contacts case. “I _suppose_ if they’re together I won’t have to pretend not to notice Dongmin blush every time Bin compliments his dancing,” he said. “Though if they confess then I can’t make Bin flustered by talking about how great Dongmin’s ass is–thank you,” he added, when Minhyuk passed him his glasses.

“Ignoring the last bit,” Jinwoo said, rubbing between his eyebrows. “Are we in agreement? We’re gonna help them get together?”

Minhyuk sighed. “If it means I don’t have to listen to Bin play “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life” while talking about Dongmin’s ears or something then I’ll do anything.”

Jinwoo clapped his hands together. “Right,” he said. “How do we do it?”

Silence rang in their room for a minute. Minhyuk had an idea, but it would put him at risk of physical harm on the hands of one Moon Bin. So he swallowed the idea down and looked at the hyungs expectantly.

His hyungs, who, in turn, were looking at him. “What?” he said.

The other two exchanged a glance. “Well,” Jinwoo said. “You know them best. Especially Bin.”

Minhyuk stared at Jinwoo. Jinwoo grinned sheepishly. Finally, Minhyuk sighed. “Fine,” he said, shuffling closer. “But you have to be ready to save me from Binnie.”

The next day, they were wasting time in the practice room, stuck between dance practice and tutoring sessions. Dongmin was on the couch, looking at something on his phone. Bin was laid out on the floor with his homework in front of him, stealing glances at Dongmin when he thought no one was looking. Minhyuk was sitting on the floor, propped up against the desk and watching the whole thing with mild disgust. Thank _god_ this would be over in a couple minutes.

“Bin,” Myungjun said, looking down at his phone. “JinJin needs help with something.”

Bin twisted, looking away from Dongmin for the first time in a solid minute. “Why do I have to do it?”

Myungjun fixed Bin with a look that Minhyuk liked to call his “I’m-the-eldest” glare. “Be _cause_ ,” Myungjun said. “He asked me to get you.”

He didn’t _exactly_ groan, but Bin made a quiet unhappy noise and shuffled up from his spot. Myungjun followed him out of the room, giving Minhyuk a meaningful look as he went.

Right. Time to risk his safety for the sake of getting two of his best friends together.

Beginning slowly, Minhyuk wormed up onto the couch to sit by Dongmin. Then, a few moments later, he shuffled over and put his chin on Dongmin’s shoulder, looking down at the phone Dongmin had in hand. He was watching some anime that Minhyuk didn’t recognize, but wiggled a little to accommodate Minhyuk’s head.

The windows that looked out of the practice room and into the hallway were behind them, but they were reflected in the mirrors on the opposite wall. Minhyuk watched them carefully, and when he saw Bin’s shape walking back towards the practice room door, he stood and said, “Stay still.”

Dongmin hardly looked up from his phone. “What?” he said, and then Minhyuk straddled his lap. “Wait, what are you–” Dongmin started to say, jerking as Minhyuk’s weight settled on him. But Minhyuk saw Bin move towards the practice room door, so he grabbed Dongmin’s cheeks and kissed him.

 _This is wrong this is so wrong Bin’s gonna kill you what are you doing_ , his brain rattled. He was kissing Dongmin for entirely too long, until, finally–

“What the _fuck_.”

Minhyuk pulled off of Dongmin’s mouth. “Hey Binnie-hyung,” he said casually, like he was not straddling Dongmin on the couch. Dongmin’s eyes were huge, his mouth opened slightly in shock. Bin was standing in the entrance, his mouth also open and his cheeks painted red.

“What the _fuck,_ ” and oh, he was spitting a little _and_ cursing, that probably wasn’t good. “Are you doing?”

Minhyuk tried very hard to pretend like he hadn’t just knowingly betrayed his best friend. “Just helping you out,” he said calmly, climbing off of poor Dongmin’s lap. Dongmin still hadn’t moved. His expression, had Bin not been seething just a few meters away, probably would have made Minhyuk laugh.

“How is kissing Dongmin when _you know I like him_ helpful in anyway?” Bin all but screeched.

 _Ah_ , there it was. The golden sentence.

Dongmin visibly started, leaning forward to look at Bin. “You like me?” he said.

Minhyuk watched as Bin jumped a little bit, the angry flush immediately draining from his face. “Did I–did I say that?” he said. “I–I, uh–”

The smile that spread across Dongmin’s face as he rose and and walked towards Bin was stupidly sweet and made Minhyuk want to gag a little bit. Instead of hanging around to see any more, Minhyuk silently edged around them and ran out of the room. As he was ducking through the door, he heard Dongmin say, “Binnie, I like you.”

He wasn’t quite sure what came after that, but Minhyuk did know Bin’s jealous streak ran a mile long. With that in mind, he was almost undoubtedly trying to erase any memory of Minhyuk kissing Dongmin with his own lips.

* * *

“Yoon Sanha!” Myungjun shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. “You’ve been in there for twenty minutes! There are other people that need to shower in this house!”

From his perch on the top bunk, Minhyuk snickered quietly. He had yet to shower yet, either, but also didn’t mind waiting as much as Myungjun did after a long day of schedules.

After another minute of loud knocking, the door finally opened, letting out a wisp of steam and a freshly showered Yoon Sanha. He and Myungjun were bickering back and forth before he could even properly get out of the bathroom, all the way up until Myungjun pushed the door shut and started the shower up again.

“Twenty minutes is not an unreasonable amount of time to shower,” Sanha announced to the (mostly empty) room. Minhyuk snickered again, and Sanha’s head suddenly popped in front of his face.

“Honestly, were you sober when you kissed him? Surely no one in their right mind would kiss Myungjun without being a _little_ drunk.”

Minhyuk hummed. “I was one hundred percent sober,” he promised. “Myungjun-hyung, though...”

Sanha’s eyes widened. “No way,” he whispered.

Cackling, Minhyuk swung down the ladder and crawled into Sanha’s bunk, the taller boy following after him eagerly.

* * *

The disadvantage of usually sleeping in the living room was that it was, in fact, the living room–a common space in the dorm, attached to another equally common space: the kitchen.

Ordinarily, sleeping wasn’t a problem: Minhyuk could fall asleep just about anywhere and in any position. But sometimes, Myungjun and Jinwoo would partake in adult beverages, as they were both adults. Usually, this wasn’t too much of a problem–they would each drink a couple glasses of wine, giggling quietly and babbling to themselves. They were about as noisy as a television in the background.

But tonight, Myungjun had not pulled wine out of his alcohol “hiding place” that all the members knew about–instead, he had uncovered a few bottles of soju. Minhyuk hadn’t witnessed this, but he did hear Jinwoo whispering, wondering if it would be the best idea, and then Myungjun talking over him, insisting that it was the perfect way to celebrate finishing their last fansign of their autumn comeback.

The thing about soju-drunk Myungjun was that he was very, _very_ hard to ignore. Which is how Minhyuk ended up awake at near two in the morning, watching videos on his phone, waiting for the two eldest members to talk themselves into going to bed.

That particular event did not happen, though, before Myungjun poured himself into the living room, tumbling onto the floor next to the couch. “You,” he said, pointing at Minhyuk and giggling.

“Me,” Minhyuk affirmed, hardly glancing away from his phone where he was watching one of their old dance covers.

Myungjun smiled grandly. “You kissed Jinwoo,” he said, and then giggled a bit.

 _Ah_. So this is where the conversation was going. “I have,” Minhyuk said, pausing the video and putting the phone down.

“And Dongminnie,” Myungjun lilted. “And Binnie. You’ve kissed half our members,” he sang, and then giggled some more.

Minhyuk watched as Myungjun swayed a little bit. He hoped vaguely that Jinwoo hadn’t fallen asleep sitting at the kitchen counter–once he was asleep it was terribly hard to get him to move.

“It’s a shame, though,” Myungjun sighed, reaching up and patting Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Jinwoo’s worth kissing, but Binnie or Dongmin?” He made a face, and Minhyuk snorted lightly. “And,” Myungjun continued. “You’ve missed me!”

He laughed, a bit louder than one should at two in the morning. Minhyuk shushed him lightly. “You’re going to wake up Dongmin,” he said quietly.

Myungjun was undeterred by the shushing. “Not that I’d ever kiss you,” he said. “And I bet you won’t kiss me,” he sing-songed.

“Sure I would,” Minhyuk said with a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. He should really make sure Jinwoo wasn’t asleep in the kitchen. He stood up, only to have Myungjun (a bit wobbly still) follow him.

“Bet you wouldn’t,” he said again.

Minhyuk turned back to look at Myungjun. “Bet I would,” he said.

Myungjun held his hands out. “Lay it on me, Rocko,” he said. Minhyuk snorted at the stupid nickname, then gently walked forward and kissed Myungjun.

If he was ever asked who was the best kisser out of the members, he was definitely answering Myungjun–his lips were soft and he was a good height for Minhyuk. The smell of soju though, made Minhyuk only press against Myungjun’s lips softly before pulling back again. Myungjun beamed at him.

“I’m part of the club now!” he said brightly, and still too loud for the late hour.

Minhyuk snorted a laugh. “C’mon, hyung, let’s go get Jinwoo to bed. You can celebrate joining the club tomorrow.” Myungjun laughed and smacked his arm with a little too much force. Minhyuk made a mental note to actually hide any soju bottles he found in the future.

* * *

After dinner and showers, the dorm started to wind down for the night. Minhyuk had wandered out of the four person bedroom and stretched out on the couch, watching an episode of an old drama playing on the television. Sanha had already been on the couch when he’d gotten out of the shower, so his feet were across the younger boy’s lap.

Sanha was playing a game on his phone, paying more attention to it than the television. Other members filtered in and out, getting drinks from the kitchen or lugging laundry around. Eventually they began to bid Sanha and Minhyuk goodnight, disappearing to their bedrooms one by one.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Jinwoo called, flipping off the kitchen and living room lights as he walked through the dorm.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Sanha trilled back, not looking up from his phone. Minhyuk barked a laugh at the look Jinwoo gave him before disappearing down the hallway.

The room fell back to quiet, just the sound of the heroine in the drama exchanging witty dialogue with her male lackey that would surely become the true love interest. Sanha was humming absentmindedly, and Minhyuk was nearly ready to fall asleep.

“Hey, hyung,” Sanha said.

Minhyuk jerked a little, coming out of the dose he’d dropped into. “Mmm?”

Sanha’s face was lit by the bluish light of his phone. It made it kind of hard to tell, but Minhyuk could have sworn that he was blushing a bit.

“Were you ever gonna try to...” Sanha gulped. “Were you ever gonna kiss me? Y’know...get the whole group.”

Minhyuk’s stomach swooped, in a way that it never quite had when the prospect of kissing any of the other members came up. “I mean, I thought about it when it came up today,” he said.

Eyes still trained on his phone, Sanha got that small grin on his face that meant he was feeling awkward. “I mean,” he squeaked. “If you wanted to just...finish it up.”

A grin pulled at the corner of Minhyuk’s mouth, slowly widening. “Are you giving me permission to kiss you, Captain Ddana?” he asked.

Sanha shrieked in response, finally dropping his phone to cover his face with his hands.

Shushing him, Minhyuk shuffled to a sitting position. His grin was threatening to split his face in half now. “C’mon,” he said, poking Sanha in the side. “You can’t do that and then back out.”

For a moment, Sanha kept his face hidden behind his hands. Then finally, he let them drop. “Go ahead,” he said, eyes screwed shut tight.

Minhyuk laughed before leaning in. He put one hand on Sanha’s neck, which made him shriek again. With another laugh, Minhyuk leaned in properly and connected their lips.

The butterflies that erupted in his stomach had never happened before. He kept his and Sanha’s lips connected for as long as he dared before pulling back. As soon as he moved away, Sanha let out a short, high-pitched screech before burying his face in his hands.

His heart pounded in his chest. He was tingling a little bit all over, and Minhyuk wondered, very briefly, what would happen if he kissed Sanha again.

“Hey,” he said, nudging Sanha in the side. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Sanha squeaked. He coughed, then dropped his hands and sat up straight. “I’m fine,” he repeated, and then stood up and walked towards the bedrooms like he was about to go to bed. Minhyuk’s heart dropped a bit.

Just before he got to the hallway, Sanha stopped. He turned around, reaching up to rub his neck with one hand. “Um. Have you–” He cleared his throat again. “Have you ever wanted to kiss any of the members a second time?”

Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat, rocketing back up to his chest. “Not before today,” he said, unfolding his legs from under him. He got up off the couch slowly, as if moving too fast might scare Sanha away.

Sanha stayed rooted to his spot, still rubbing his neck. “Right,” he said. “‘Cause, you know, I was gonna say that if you ever did want to kiss a member again maybe–” he faltered as Minhyuk drew in front of him, smiling softly. When he spoke again, it was a squeak. “Maybe you’d want to do it with me?”

Somehow, in kissing all the members, Minhyuk had always ended up coming in from above them. So when he placed a hand on the back of Sanha’s neck and rocked up onto his toes and had to tip his head up, it was different.

Not a bad different–simply different. And when he lowered back down to flat feet, his heart was hammering away in his chest.

“I’ll kiss you whenever you want me to,” he said.

Sanha flushed again. “Okay,” he said. “I’m going to bed now.” And then he darted away down the hall, leaving Minhyuk smiling in the living room, tingling and happy.

(The next time kissing came up on a radio show, they did, in fact, argue that they were all the best kissers. It was only when Minhyuk raised his hand and said _me_ that the members quieted. “Yeah,” they agreed. “Rocky’s the best kisser.”)

**Author's Note:**

> me, like six months ago: hey  
> me: 10/10 rocky has kissed every member  
> z: oh my god u rite
> 
> mad props to [slaymyseoul](http://www.slaymyseoul.tumbr.com) and [moon-hyuks](http://www.moon-hyuks.tumblr.com) for yelling with me over the way rocky would have kissed every member~ (also props to vivi over at [astrofireworks](http://www.astrofireworks.tumblr.com) for blessing us with the nickname rocko bc it's my new favorite thing to call rocky)
> 
> if you like what you see here consider checking out my [tumblr](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com) where i scream a lot and sometimes do spoilers for things i'm working on


End file.
